crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RedLeopardNyro
..Hey SkaterMink9 So, I see you've edited the User:SkaterMink9/ChatPlugins/SlashCommands.js page, eh? Anyways, if u r invite, then welcome to CFGH! And if you need any help, then ask me anything! Have fun! ^_^ SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 17:23, December 21, 2014 (UTC) nt LOOOOOOOOOOOL hi how you doing me and siggy were talking about valentines day stuff snort so yeah XD it was entertaining Time hedgehog (talk) 23:12, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OH MAI GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD THIS IS FUNNY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=multNv1pqtM&feature=player_detailpage Time hedgehog (talk) 23:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) goddd that I think mai keyboard snorted like yeah Time hedgehog (talk) 23:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) yeah obviously hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh did you watch the video I sent you ? Time hedgehog (talk) 23:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) have to lie down for a little bit not feeling good :( Time hedgehog (talk) 23:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) TITO'S HAT. It's simply beautiful And collars tm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDD! Yeah no This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, February 9, 2015 (UTC) K I'm better now I just needed some time away from the screen I might be going out for dinner so I might not be staying for long. Time hedgehog (talk) 01:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL ohh is this ur new account babe should i call you RLN NOW!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) hey you feelin' ok 0.0' you're not responding to me Time hedgehog (talk) 01:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RLN more like… RXN!!>!!?!? haha get it I'll still call you Kat "paws" wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) k then I gave siggy something delish dedicated to 5 ;) Time hedgehog (talk) 01:56, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOL and I told her all about Magic shipping (Jasmine x Dimentio) because I can X3 Time hedgehog (talk) 02:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) cause lik rxn doctor thingies "reaction" IDK LOOOOOOL YEAH THAT'S WHAT I MEANT TM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ye ye LOOOOL YEAH a chem. rxn baine oldblood This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) WHO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh? oh I guess siggy dissipated oh well LOOOOOOOOOOL the videos I just added thou XD dat puppet Time hedgehog (talk) 03:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) OHHHH HER SISTER THING. cold-blooded BLUEBLOODS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I have to have a bath soon I'll be back if you're not here I'll be online tomorrow :) Time hedgehog (talk) 03:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDD!!! purple bloods homestuck™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOL different blood colors tm GOD! candy corn horns This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) '' TROLL CLONES.'' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDDDDD!!! You ain't even got to clone them they look so similar Copying machine Timmy Turners Mutton LOOOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:55, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDD HAT ALIEN that More like the LILO and STITCH ANIME GODDD! Button equals mutton This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) DEMON HAT ninja brian WH YUNA who randomly looks like me as a child K ANIME MUTTON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:40, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL "yuna hariakisa" //doesn't look japanese// MUTTON TWERKS vampire beats This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:16, February 9, 2015 (UTC) VAMPIRIC MUTTON CHOP TWERK BEATS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:17, February 9, 2015 (UTC) sparkling beats be like "pop pop" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, February 9, 2015 (UTC) sup bro you feelin better? I'm at home alone doing what I dos best LOOOOOOOOOOL nothing at all but talking to my friends on the wiki and playing moosic in the background Time hedgehog (talk) 23:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) PAAAAAWWWSS WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME LOL "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) THIS IS THE SM9 ACCOUNT ISN'T IT JUST REBRANDED with a cattle brand to the buttox, wh- "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:36, February 9, 2015 (UTC) k that's good just be careful though because ammonia can be deadly and it's contagious so make sure you have it under control k bro Time hedgehog (talk) 23:37, February 9, 2015 (UTC) PROTRUDING BUTT protuberant buttox THAT'S IT YOU CAN'T USE THAT I'M AMKING A SNORT HOMESTUCK CROSSOVER IT'S HAVING THAT IN IT LOL JUST WH- "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:59, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOL WH do u lik theta's hot bod ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OHHH IS THAT WHY YOU MENTIONED IT!? LOOOOOL OMG THOUGH I'M REALLY EXCITED TO SEE IT MOMMA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) SOUNDS AMAZING BABE are you like editing an official model or are you STARTING FROM… SCRATCH!? wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OH WHAT THE HECK I didn't even know there was a sonic model making tut… king tut SOUNDS AMAZING THOUGH BABE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:38, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOL theta with a pea body wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) DOES HE HAVE BALL LEGS SPICY bulging ball kneecaps This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't know why but I keep thinking that flame lord333 is 111 or Zy pardon me but I don't know them or do I? uggh I'm confused either Way I feel like I know this guy from somewhere... Time hedgehog (talk) 01:21, February 10, 2015 (UTC) BALL MOUTH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) hey kniro do you still want that ice cream picture of Jordan X shade cause I can do that right now since I have the time LOOOOOL plump british lips GODDD! clown ears This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) K I'll do that and a kissy photo for electricMusicshipping (cyber X maestro) XD Time hedgehog (talk) 02:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) CAN YOU IMAGINE THETA WITH AN EPIC BALL AFRO JERRY CURLED FADED TO THE RIGHT WITH A COMB IN HIS WEAVE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:07, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL my ship picture oh and don't worry I got the ice cream one done too XD Time hedgehog (talk) 04:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) REALLY!??!? oooooh ;)))) LOOOL YEAH THE BLOCKY MODELS does it like smooth out when you render it or do you need to make mini mommas This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:02, February 10, 2015 (UTC) WOAAAAAH :OOO BRO BRO BRO SCREENCAP DAT!!! plox? :3333 I'M LIKE ACTUALLY JUMPING UP AND DOWN LOL i bet those hands are yummy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) SOUNDS YUM HUN <333 the actual file? like the blender file? BREH I mean if you want to (I don't know how long it'll take to send LOL) ;)))) GODDD i bet the thumbs look impeccable This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) GOD WH belleh Ooooh okay then once it's rigged could u babe? O.O" wh GODDD WH THE THUMBS!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) sounds delicious <33 HE SOUNDS HUGGABLE WITH ALL OF THAT FUR!!!! GODDDD!! his expression? bulbous O.O" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) it's okay babe good things take time GODDD! TOY THETA fnaf wh staring soulless This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ooooh sounds kawaii akairo ^o^ GODDD YEAH he has no beak wh OH GOD!!! burned out pupils This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD REALLY@?!!?!! aaaaaaah also, that paws gif when things load™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:20, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Wot? I can see his nose fine I added it to his page ;)))BUT WOW THAT'S AWESOME THE THUMBS ARE IMPECCABLE GODDDDD!! LOL he's iconic babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:18, February 10, 2015 (UTC) oh snort THEY'RE FINE BABE YEAH I WAS SO EXCITED BECAUSE FLUFFY!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:47, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Theta TWERKING in anime studio.gif This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) hey I can help you with blender I have a code sheet that the teacher gave me join on live stream I'll leave it open while I make a mod https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gzrdvex6d4cnv65ojsvpax2qkea?hl=en Time hedgehog (talk) 00:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL theta is roogej This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:31, February 11, 2015 (UTC) GODDDD! knuckles twerking… kunckles' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, February 11, 2015 (UTC) BY TRIPLE-Q LIKE OH MY GODDDD nightmares forever … xmarisa wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ? what why did you leave? Time hedgehog (talk) 01:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) LOL WH YEAH LOOOOL welcome to my otp This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) hey why you ignoring me I was frustrated at blender not you geez Time hedgehog (talk) 01:33, February 11, 2015 (UTC) fine ignore me I was trying to apologize after being a jerk but no you're just not gonna listen are you? I'll go somewhere's else then Time hedgehog (talk) 01:40, February 11, 2015 (UTC) well then I thought you were mad look I thought I was being a jerk and wanted to apologize but then you left and didn't come back so I got worried and started to spam messages hoping for a response... besides that I updated Time's page block me if you want if I'm that annoying to you... Time hedgehog (talk) 03:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) earl crinkleston This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, February 11, 2015 (UTC) it's ok I just was nervous something had happened because of that weird person at your place or is he gone now? Time hedgehog (talk) 03:57, February 11, 2015 (UTC) hey did you read Time's trivia? XD SONIC BOOM Time hedgehog (talk) 03:58, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I LIVE IN Hickville This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ha ha yeah are you gonna scan those pictures I gave you? Time hedgehog (talk) 04:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) WHO IS EARL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) k don't forget we have band tomorrow bring a water bottle it'll help you with your coughing Time hedgehog (talk) 04:32, February 11, 2015 (UTC) WAS THAT ON A COOKIE BOX OR SOMETHING!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) hey man I hafta go to bed soon just don't forget to post those pictures k if you want to say something to me say it now before I go to sleep you'll have about 5 minutes before I turn my laptop off Time hedgehog (talk) 04:56, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ok then good night see you tomorrow at band Time hedgehog (talk) 05:02, February 11, 2015 (UTC) WHAT THE HECCCCCK SOUNDS RANDOM! don't just call them their name ADD "COUSIN" TO IT FOR EXTRA REDNEK EFFEKT wh COUSIN ROSASHARN!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) hi since your mom won't get you a water bottle I'll see what I can do k? respond if you feel well enough to Time hedgehog (talk) 01:31, February 12, 2015 (UTC) my mom and I hope you get better my mom is worried about you I know you'll be fine I just have to get you that water bottle ;) Time hedgehog (talk) 01:39, February 12, 2015 (UTC) anyways besides that don't forget to scan those pictures eventually when you have the time k? Time hedgehog (talk) 01:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL WANNA KNOW SOMETHING ELSE? hi WHAT ROSASHARN? god no it's from some book i'm reading CONNIE. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:48, February 12, 2015 (UTC) hey guess what ? |I'm working on a picture for a new character page I won't giveaway who it is LOL jk you might already know Time hedgehog (talk) 02:09, February 12, 2015 (UTC) YEAH THEY WERE DANCING IN THE BACKGROUND I CANNN'T I'M LIKE SO OBSESSED OH MY GODDDDD! haha dude puns dude looks like a lady wh GODDD WH al joad This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:11, February 12, 2015 (UTC) DEFINITELY!!! WOW WOW™ GODDD doubtfire "no couples allowed!!" IS THAT A THING mr. bean This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:30, February 12, 2015 (UTC) OH GODDDDDDDDDDD NO I wish I could draw him on a computer Time hedgehog (talk) 02:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I put more stuff on time's page if you want to see Time hedgehog (talk) 03:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL that yeah XD Time hedgehog (talk) 04:42, February 12, 2015 (UTC) BOOM OH MY GODDDDD GEM HIGH. LOOOL OH OKAY sorry babe ill do that right now tm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) tfw people randomly vandalize reddhart's page This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:00, February 12, 2015 (UTC) http://musescore.com/user/971546/scores/462126 check this out and don't tell me you wouldn't want to play this in band it's amazing!Time hedgehog (talk) 22:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) yeah it would it would be awesome but snort ms McNally wont let us do anything fun ...derp Time hedgehog (talk) 23:06, February 13, 2015 (UTC) hi if you want we can livestream so we can talk while we do stuff and you can tell me how helpful that blender sheet is i'll leave you the link https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gzrdvex6d4cnv65ojsvpax2qkea?hl=en Time hedgehog (talk) 23:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) paws, i want you to be honest with me. are you ok? you seem a bit... off. i only want to help. "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 22:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) hi happy valentines day I know it's a little late but surely you've seen my blog post ;) anyways I'm sure you're busy right now so I'll leave you be Time hedgehog (talk) 01:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) frig off ricky! this is my cheeseburger picnic! what does that even mean? XD hush boy, tell no secrets. (talk) 15:12, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm not on spring break, silly goose ;) Hi Time This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:09, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Nahhh it's next week. But tbh I'm glad it is, I'm hoping I'll get less sick by the time it starts… how was yours? OH. LOL SORRY! Your typing looked like hers so I thought… oh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah it's pretty late… eh whatever. WE'RE EVEN LINKED IN OUR SICKNESSES!? OH. Okay that explains it. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC) FIVE NIGHTS AT BEE MOVIE'S This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) HONESTLY WHO THOUGHT THAT WAS OKAY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I SHOULD'VE KNOWN DEVIANTART WAS BEHIND SOMETHING THIS... THIS BEAUTIFUL! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL DAHLING! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) YOUR SIGNATURE. I CAN'T-- BAKA-doodle-doo!!!~ (talk) 20:29, May 30, 2015 (UTC) yeah you can come but I have school tomorrow and we have to be quiet k? but you can come ^.^ User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:47, June 17, 2015 (UTC) no problem. I wouldnt want you somewhere unsafe ... like no? no User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:50, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You doing ok I solved this issue with this creeper for you I talked to a youth worker they sealed with it... You wil be safe now. User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 18:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I know if you read this it will probably be the last time I'm ever on here I want you to know you've been one of my greatest friends and I'm sorry that this happened... I hate to put it this way but good bye forever User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 06:20, June 18, 2015 (UTC) My moms email...ok fine Savneet@email.com My moms cell number (250)730-0120 My cell number (250)730-0335 User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 06:42, June 18, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVRbH_-Bdvo how's that for creepy human dogs? it was in my suggestions. BAKA-doodle-doo!!!~ (talk) 21:59, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi I don't know if your mom is still being an oh but I still want to talk to you I'm lonely ... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 22:02, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Well then... That sucks... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:10, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Well anyways at least we have school if your mom doesn't snort and move just so we can't see each other ... Cause that would be so annoying . User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah well she can't just walk into the school and tell every teacher that she doesn't want me talking to you like that would be ridiculous . There is nothing she can do when we're at school User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) For hells sake man get out of there! It's not doing you any good being there your mom is being ridiculous ... Geez User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 04:19, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Lolk User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 05:52, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah just stay safe k? Your mom obviously cares more about her stupid boyfriend than she does about you... I care so that's why I will protect you because in a way I've adopted you as a older sister I've never had... Well I love you in a family sense you know what I mean? User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 19:40, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Wait mine was yesterday ... If you had showed up.... I would have saw you oh well... ^.^' User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 19:52, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna miss you buddy... Come back for school next September ...User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 20:06, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I know but... Still it wouldn't make any sense to change schools for your final year... Just saying User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:06, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I know but it's being taken care of and if it's not I'll make sure it is.... I won't have you move away just because of one creep that needs to be arrested... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:41, June 25, 2015 (UTC) You don't want my guardianship .... Ok fine it's not my fault though that your mom cares more about him than you I thought you wanted someone who cared... I guess I was wrong. User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:55, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Why are you getting in trouble for defending yourself wtf.... Your mom is stupid man User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:46, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Um ok? User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 02:59, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok what? User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 03:34, June 26, 2015 (UTC) What. The. Fuck User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 03:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Nope... Unless if it's referring to a creepy pasta then no I don't . User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 04:02, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Well yeah people seem to think it's funny to keep smashing hockey sticks on my head but now I remember that loooool and it was hyper. Realistic Simpsons in an Egyptian template sliding down sand to be exact XD User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 04:29, June 26, 2015 (UTC)